


Love Among the Kiosks

by AetherBunny



Series: M'alls Well that Ends Well. [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matchmaking, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Kurt is pretty sure the dark haired girl with the red coat and whats-his-face from the Apple store like each other. He and Clint just nudge them in the right direction (and discover they both enjoy setting people up).





	Love Among the Kiosks

**Author's Note:**

> A simple little fic to introduce more characters and locations in the mall. Since I still can't get the images to post. 
> 
> This isn't the last of the boys playing matchmaker though!

Most afternoons during the school year were quiet. Their usual set of customers were mall employees looking for a quick snack. This left The Wombats (Scott forgets exactly where that team name came from if he's being honest) with a lot of time on their hands and they spent most of it people watching.

 

“I'm sure the Apple man is seeing the spooky girl at the gothic store.” Kurt gestured to the blue-shirted man coming down the escalator.

 

“How long have you worked here and you still can't remember Hot Topic. It's right there!”Scott pointed to the store well within view.

 

“I brought it up to you I remember it, and we've never ever talked about it before. But I think he likes her at least.”

 

“I see her with the Gamestop guy all the time.”

 

“No, nobody likes the weird boardgame men. Unless you mean Wong, he's okay.”

 

“The video game guy with the white hair.” Scott wasn't going to fight his shiftmate for the day (about names of stores at least).

 

“Oh, him. They're just friends.” Kurt waived him off. Scott knows he's seen the guy bring her candy and kiss her forehead goodby and stuff.

 

“I know she's friends with Clint for a fact, we can just ask him when he comes by.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

They had to wait a day or two to see him, but inevitably he stopped by. Clint was a deeply weird but likable guy who managed to keep three relatively steady (and seemingly mismatched) jobs in the mall.

 

“Bifrost today?”

 

“How can you tell?” Clint pushed up his glasses.

 

“You don't even need those. Does anybody ever run into you at your other jobs and ask why you aren't wearing them?”

 

“Mmm, no, it's a Superman thing, I might as well be a different person to them. Besides how big is the cross section for glasses, whimsical candy and expensive makeup?”

 

“You have a point.”

 

In addition to the eyecare place Clint worked at a small candy store called Lucky's, and he had the distinction of being the only male employee at their Sephora.

 

“We want to know. What is with the spooky girl at the spooky store?” Kurt needed answers.

 

“Who?” Clint asked.

 

“The little Sokovian witch at the topical store. Is she seeing someone.” Kurt tried again pointing to Hot Topic this time.

 

“That's a little aggressive? She doesn't bother anybody.” That Scott knew about anyway.

 

“They crush us at football every year. It's not personal to her, but it's very personal.” Kurt explained himself.

 

“Wanda? Are you into her or something?” Clint leaned on their counter.

 

“If that's her name, but no. I say it's the man from Apple.”

 

“Uh, kinda yeah? I mean she talks about him a lot but they're not dating. She's not even sure if he's into her that way.”

 

“He is. She likes sugary coffee, he does not.” Scott and Clint looked to Kurt for a better explination.

 

'Which means.” Scott prompted.

 

“A few times a week he stops to get sweet coffee then goes to her store. Sometimes he gets cookie. Sometimes he gets TWO coffees his and the one with whip cream and goes to her store. He knows her order, and knows when she works, and he likes her to bring her something.”

 

“Hm, I didn't know that. I wonder if Pietro does.”

 

'Gamestop guy? Will he be jealous?” The mall did not need more drama, but Scott was holding out for still partially being right.

 

“Yeah no that's her twin brother, my next-store neighbor. She'd rather stand around in Lucky's to wait for him to end his shift than hang out in there for too long. I don't blame her, too many teenage boys. Then the _two_ of them take up space in my store and Motormouth tries to get me to come over and play whatever the hell just came out. And I do and he hands me my ass and calls me old man, and that's how they adopted me as their dad or something.”

 

“Does Natasha know you have kids now?” Kurt looked smug, but Clint didn't miss a beat.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I'm apparently irresistable to Eastern Europeans.”

 

“Not me.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Take your smoothie and go old man.”

 

“See you're doing it to me too!”

 

“You're telling me that man is seeing Romanoff?” Scott turned to Kurt as soon as Clint was out of earshot, which didn't have to be far, he didn't usually put his hearing aids in on days he wore his glasses. Bifrost wasn't a particularly loud store he had told them so it was easier to hear the customers than in Sephora or Lucky's.

 

“Mhm.” Kurt nodded.

 

“Clint 'Can I pet Your Dog' Barton has romantic interactions with arguably the single most intimidating Fury to ever be hired?”

 

“Da. The Red Menace herself.”

 

“Well shit.”

 

\--

 

A couple days later Clint made a stop at the Apple Store. It took him a moment or two to actually find his target. He wasn't too familiar with the guy, but he could pick him out of a crowd at least.

 

“Hey man. I have something for you.” he greeted the man he had actually never met before. Too bad none of them had name tags (Wanda had been purposefully vague with details despite how much she mentioned him).

 

“Okay?”

 

“Here.” he handed the other man a little bag of candies. “Her favorites, Wanda's. I don't have very many close friends but she's one of them. She means a lot to me, and she's been through way too much, so be good to her. I'll know if you're not I have eyes everywhere, and _I_ won't hurt you but I totally who have friends who will if I ask them to.”

 

“Ah, thank you. Um I'm very very fond of her and don't ever want to hurt her. I'm just not sure if she feels the same way.” Clint had heard he had an accent, but didn't think his voice would be so smooth.

 

“She does but she's just a really introverted introvert. You've got to make the move. You don't have any 'competition' but she'll loose hope if you take too long.”

 

“Right. I will soon, thank you. This is very unexpected.” The man looked at the bag of candies, then up at Clint.

 

“You're telling me pal.”

 

\--

 

Kurt and Scott were on shift together again to see the fruits of their meddling.

 

“Look, look we did it!” Kurt turned Scott's head to observe something happening across the atrium. Wanda and Apple guy (who's name they still didn't actually know) were getting coffee together this time.

 

“Ah, see that's nice, they're holding hands. Isn't that nice?” Kurt slid his hand from the top of Scott's head to his chin. He squeezed a little giving his coworker a fishy expression.

 

“You big softie.” Scott swatted him away.

 

“What can I say, I am romantic. Maybe some day it will come for me. It's right in front of _you_ if you were not _coward_.”

 

“Leave me out of this I have to work slowly.”

 

“It's only slowly if you're moving. You're just sitting there.” Luckily somebody came to order a smoothie and interrupted the pair before Kurt could further shame is friend.

 

–

 

“It's um, pretty dark and scary out there, I think I need somebody to walk me to my car. Are you free Officer Romanoff?” Clint approached the red-haired woman standing just outside the doors.

 

“Really Cupid?.” Natasha smiled at him.

 

“What can I say besides I refuse to accept that nickname.” He tucked his hands in his pants pockets.

 

“If the quiver fits. Are you going to do Peggy and Steve next?

 

“Maybe, I have to get over the candy related conflict of interest first.” He motioned to Godiva just inside the automatic doors.

 

“Its painful to experience first hand so get over yourself quick.”

 

“I've got a new partner in crime, maybe he can help.”

 

“Oh?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah the Russian Rock-a-billy at Jamba Juice.”

 

“Oh Kurt.”

 

“You don't like him?”

 

“I like him just fine now that I've clarified we're already hooking up. He used to tell me how much you liked me in Russian loudly every time I walked by.”

 

“He's pretty blunt, but I think we'll make a good team.”

 

“You and your Slavs.”

 

“I only make out with you though.” He moved in towards her.

 

“Not on the clock.” She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

“See you later then.” He winked and headded off to his car.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's accent is hard to write, I didn't want to make it too thick?


End file.
